


The Ends of the Earth

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gay, Leaving WWE, M/M, Raw - Freeform, Slash, TNA, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Brian wants to leave.





	

Title: The Ends of the Earth

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Brian/Paul

Characters: Brian Kendrick, and Paul London.

Summary: Brian wants to leave.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"I wanna leave the WWE."

Paul London stopped turning back towards Brian Kendrick who sat on the hotel bed, swinging his legs.

"You want to leave the WWE?"

"Yes. I love working on Raw and Smackdown but it's to much right now. We left TNA because we were finally getting the chance to show our potential but we're not. All they want are they same old names to win and all the new guys to lose. I want to go back to TNA until they can see us for the great wrestlers we are. I'm tried of being in the soon-to-be legends shadows."

Brian watched his husband as Paul nodded moving towards him. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm game for whatever you want. I'll follow you to the end of the earth, Brian." Paul said as he shrugged like it was nothing.

"I love you."

"I love you more."


End file.
